


Kida I: The Grimoire

by iUnjust



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Kuudere Main Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iUnjust/pseuds/iUnjust
Summary: Kida, a cunning young boy in his very early teens trains to become the world's best Searer.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Kida I: The Grimoire

**Author's Note:**

> Searer —  
> A person of great Magical / Alchemical power, They train their entire lives in order to achieve maximum power, yet all don't succeed.
> 
> *Grimoire - A grimoire is a textbook of magic, typically including instructions on how to create magical objects like talismans and amulets, how to perform magical spells, charms and divination, and how to summon or invoke supernatural entities such as angels, spirits, deities and demons
> 
> screams and cries, have fun reading

"Hey, over here!" a little girl with light pink hair whistled, running about with a brilliant smile on her face. A boy with black hair and neon green streaks in his hair ran after her, laughing happily. "Nakama-san!" he shouted out to her, slipping and falling into the tall grasses. She ran back, shuffling about the grass and eventually finding him. She held her hand out, offering to help him stand up. 

Then he woke up, his mother shouting for him.

"Kida! Kida Chabiyashi!!"

her voice peaked. Kida sat up, the ruffles of his sleeves popped out as he pulled his arms out from under the bed sheets. His *mother, with a lit candle in her hands, stood at the tall, elegant doorway.

"Kida. You have a LOT of explanation to get through. You're not going to school until you explain THIS."

She pulled out a book that seemed to glow, the brass decorations twinkling in the candlelight. It was a Grimoire*. His mother must've found it while he was dead asleep. His hooded eyes showed no response emotion-wise. 

"U-um... why do I need to explain it...?" he peeped, staring directly at his mother, his silvery-hazel eyes reflected the blue sky as if they were mirrors.

"You have to explain it because this is your FATHER'S Grimoire. I really don't understand why its sealed shut??" 

His eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Well... I didn't seal it..." Kida explains, sliding out of bed and placing his feet flush with the floor. Leaning over the bed, Kida began to make his bed.

"You better explain this better before I take away privileges," His mother snapped, blowing out the candle and setting down the book. "I'm not allowing you into that wardrobe until you unseal this book." She points to the wardrobe on the opposite side of the room, parallel to Kida's bed. Once Kida was finished, patting down the sheets, he rushed over to the wardrobe. His mother ran after him, shouting on her way over. "You do NOT touch those doors, young man!" She squealed again. Kida summoned a spell, barricading his mother off from him and the wardrobe.

"I have classes to attend, Mother! What's more important?" He began to talk back, his mother taking visible offense to this.

"Do not talk back to me! Unseal this book or you're prohibited from going to class today and tomorrow!" Kida's mother tried to break the barricade. Kida grabbed the wardrobe's handles, his mother now holding the grimoire in her hand. She attempted to open it, the book flowered open with ease.

"Oh..." His mother shut the book, a brass corner fell off. "Better not seal it ever again," She closes the door, allowing Kida his privacy. His Moe expression falls into a more relieved one. He opens his wardrobe, pulling the door's knobs delicately.

"Why is she so worried about my Father..." Kida whispered, pulling a silk uniform out, adorned in jewels.

"Why is she so worried about a man who never cared about us, about me...?" Kida's eyebrows curled slightly, anger slowly settling into his veins. Slipping on the silk uniform, he also grabbed a little ribbon, clipping it on to his left sleeve. He took two small armlets buckling them on his right arm. 

"Of course she takes the last armlet..." Kida growled, his fist clenching ever so slightly. He slipped on a pair of very sleek dress shoes and slowly stepped his way over to the table where the Grimoire sat. He stood, running his fingers gently over the cover. Once Kida's fingers met the red jade in the centre, he stopped, allowing to see himself in the reflection. He picked up the book, quickly hurrying to the door.

───

Kida was walking to school, using spells to hold books for him while he reads them.

"Hey! Kida! Waaaaiiiiit!" a girl with very light pink hair ran towards him, waving her arms in the air. She was wearing a silk uniform that looked like his, except with a skirt. Kida turned around, watching her slow down and eventually stop. The girl breathed heavily.

"Kidaaaa, why didn't you come by my house?? Gee, you forgot about me didn't you?!" she perked back up, her hair bouncing.

"Well I had some matters with my mother, she wouldn't leave me alone all because of a book..." he explained, turning back around and walking away.

"Oh, is it about the Book of Shadows your-..." She paused, realising her next words would trigger something in Kida.

"Don't say it, Keiko," he annunciated the word 'say', nearly growling. Keiko immediately backed off, running back up to his side. She'd completely tossed away the thought, instead asking him another question; "Why're you using spells to hold the books? Why don't you just hold them with your _hands_...? That seems a little lazy," She poked fun, messing about with all his jewels and his armlets. Kida didn't entirely mind, seeing as he was reading spells.

"Oh, where's your third armlet??" Keiko eyed the spot where he'd normally have it.

"I presume that my mother took it, I couldn't find it in my wardrobe," Kida stated, flipping the page and starting to decipher the next spell.


End file.
